Sous l'oeil d'un ange
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Alors, première songfic, j'espère que cela vous plaira !


**Auteur :** Ishtarlee67

**Genre : **Heum… Drama ??? En tout cas tristouille…

**Couple :** Un 21 mais est-ce que 01 aime quand même 02 ? Ou plutôt aimait…

**Disclamer : **Ils sont pô à moi.. Et je crois qu'ils en sont heureux !

Et bien sûr, '' Sous l'œil de l'ange '' ne m'appartient pas, cette chanson est

entièrement à K-Maro !

**Notes : **Les **_phrases ainsi _**sont des pensées brèves et les _phrases ainsi _sont juste les paroles de

la chanson !!!

_Bonne Lecture à vous !!!_

* * *

Sous l'œil de l'ange…

Il laissa un soupir lui échapper, levant son regard vers le ciel pourtant si bleu.

Toujours habillé de noir, son goût vestimentaire avait pourtant changé cette fois-ci pour un manteau noir classique, une chemise et un pantalon moulant de même couleur…

_Il m'a dit un jour, écoute petit__  
__Va cours rattrape ta chance__  
__Vis ton rêve la vie te sourit_

Ses perles indigo brillant intensément de douleur se refermèrent pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Boys don't cry Duo…

_En une seconde, un oui, un non__  
__Tu passes à côté __  
__Ne pense pas dans le vent du courage_

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait cette vieille phrase. Oh vieille ça oui…

_Vas-y lance-toi_

_Tu seras reçu par ceux qui t'aiment _

_Ceux qui dans le fond d'un regard…_

Alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes sur cette pierre sombre, il ne pouvait empêcher ses anciens souvenirs de ressurgir.

_En silence te comprennent_

Sa voix tellement hypnotique, il ne pouvait que la rêver à présent…

_Et ils partagent les mêmes peines, les tiennes_

_Ces centaines de haine, les fois où tu parles trop_

_Quand tu as l'impression de vivre_

_Le même quotidien…_

Elle appelait son nom comme si cela était la chose la plus merveilleuse, mais peut-être que ça l'était en fin de compte ?

_Ne baisse pas les bras, ne lâche pas_

_Prends le temps de te dire_

_Qu'il y a un ange derrière toi_

Et ses yeux trop bleus, tellement magique…

_Relève-toi et va trouver le plus fort en toi, au fond de toi_

_Le bonheur est au bout des doigts ne l'oublie pas_

Et quand il souriait, on aurait dit que c'était un ange… Oui, après tout n'était-il pas devenu son angel ? Tellement beau…

_Sous l'œil de l'ange_

_Je suis venu te dire que j'ai su rester fort_

_Sous l'œil de l'ange_

_Je suis venu te dire qu'ils n'ont encore rien vu…_

Il ne pouvait plus que rêver de ses baisers, tellement doux, comme si à chaque fois fût la toute première.

_Sous l'œil de l'ange __  
__Je suis venu te dire que j'ai trouver la paix__  
__Sous l'œil de l'ange__  
__J'ai su pardonner et j'ai su le chanter…_

Tellement magique qu'il en avait oublié le monde autour d'eux pendant tout ce temps…

_Il va falloir que tu saches__  
__Ce qui se cache dans une défaite et,__  
__Trouver la porte dans le noir qui t'en sortirai__  
__Et recommencer à rêver_

Et il ne pouvait plus que garder tout cela en lui, au fond de lui… Car même malheureux, jamais il ne partagerait tous ses souvenirs…

_C'est dans les rêves que se cache__  
__La porte de l'éternel conte de fée_

_**Son sourire, tellement éclatant…**_

_Ta vie tu la bâtiras de tes mains, __  
__La sueur de ton front_

_**Ses rires, tellement clairs.**_

_Sera le pain pour ton lendemain__  
__Va, et sois le meilleur dans ce que tu feras_

Jamais il ne s'était senti, soudainement aussi tranquille alors que pourtant il sentait un regard sur lui, doux et amoureux… Tellement illusoire.

_Ne baisse pas les bras et Dieu te gardera__  
__Il te parlera de ça de tout et de rien_

Jamais alors il n'abandonnerait, parce que justement on ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

_Il a les mélodies, les clefs du mal et du bien__  
__Il fera ton histoire, il écrira demain __  
__Il aura tes mémoires dans le creux de sa main__  
__Va et sache que tu as tout ce qu'il faut_

De fines rivières de cristal glissèrent le long de ses joues…

Cette fois-ci seulement il se le permettrait, parce qu'il a supporté et souffert, et ce, en silence.

Il allait rester fort, parce que c'est sa nature, alors jamais il n'abandonnerait, pour son ange…

_Et bien plus qu'il n'en faut,__  
__Mais donne-toi le temps qu'il faut, regarde en haut_

Il pouvait sentir une légère brise le prendre dans ses fils, le faisant frissonner sans arrêter de sourire pour autant.

_Sous l'œil de l'ange_

_Je suis venu te dire que j'ai su rester fort_

_Sous l'œil de l'ange_

_Je suis venu te dire qu'ils n'ont encore rien vu_

Son ruban bleu s'envola doucement, libérant ses cheveux de leur emprise éphémère…

_Sous l'œil de l'ange __  
__Je suis venu te dire que j'ai trouver la paix__  
__Sous l'œil de l'ange__  
__J'ai su pardonner et j'ai su le chanter…_

Ses pas s'éloignèrent lentement de la tombe, laissant un dernier regard couler sur la pierre tombale.

Il allait tout recommencer, vivre comme jamais pour son souvenir et..

… _Sous l'œil de **son **ange_

_­_

OWARI

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ??? C'est mon premier songfic

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique, mais en tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, critiques ou compliments !

Kissouille et à une prochaine !

Ishtarlee67


End file.
